


Long Distance

by DC_Derringer



Series: Winchester Affection [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Felching, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Panties, Rimming, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam figure out how to have a threeway with Castiel while sleeping in different towns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Sam and Dean were both in Massachusetts. However, Sam was in Amherst while Dean was in Fitchburg. The shifter they’d been hunting turned out to be two shifters, and they split up, forcing Dean to chase the other one to Fitchburg. Still, by the end of the night, there were two dead shifters. By that time, it was late and the boys were dirty and tired. So, they got motel rooms for the night and agreed to meet up again in the morning.

After a brief explanation of what had happened with furious and numerous assurances that they were safe and unharmed after the unaided hunt, Castiel was on his knees between Sam’s legs, sucking him off eagerly.

“There, yes…Don’t swallow yet,” Sam said softly as orgasm ran through him. He held Castiel’s head firmly in place, his fingers knotted in his hair, while he pumped into Castiel’s mouth, filling it with come.

When Sam finished, Castiel pulled away slowly and carefully, so he wouldn’t spill a single drop. Castiel looked up to Sam questioningly, awaiting orders on what to do with the mouth full of come he’d been ordered to hold.

“Good. Perfect. Just wait a second.” Sam got up to go through his duffel bag. He came back fiddling with a black sharpie, and a length of string. He knelt down beside Castiel with a big grin on his face, held Castiel’s chin in his hand, and started writing on his cheek with the sharpie.

Castiel gave him an odd, furrowed brow look, but couldn’t say anything, or ask questions. He could only wrinkle his nose at the sharp smell of the permanent marker. When Sam had finished writing on his cheek, he put the string around Castiel’s neck, with the marker hanging down on his chest like a necklace.

“OK. Go to Dean. And don’t swallow!” Sam warned. Castiel nodded and disappeared from the motel room in Amherst to reappear in Dean’s motel room in Fitchburg.

“Hey honey, how’s it-” Dean started when Castiel appeared in his room, but then he stopped, staring at Castiel’s cheek curiously. He shrugged, approached the angel, and immediately kissed him full on the mouth. He gave a little gasp of surprise when he got a mouthful of his brother’s come, but recovered himself quickly and licked it all up, delving deeper into Castiel’s mouth to get all of it.

“What did Sam write on my cheek?” Castiel asked once Dean had pulled away, still licking his lips, and occasionally, Castiel’s.

“‘Kiss me.’ Seems like he wants me to write something too,” Dean said, tugging on the marker around Castiel’s neck. Then, he tugged on Castiel a little harder, urging him towards the bed. “I think I know just what to write back, too.”

Clothes were gone in an instant. Lubed fingers pressed between Castiel’s cheeks. Grunts and moans issued from both men, and then Dean was pounding into Castiel, fast and hard, pushing them both toward a quick orgasm.

Dean slowly pulled out of Castiel, and like Sam, told him to keep the come inside, holding it tight so it wouldn’t drip. He hiked up Castiel’s thigh, and scribbled on the back of it where Castiel could not see.

“OK. Back to Sammy,” Dean said, smirking.

Castiel obeyed and returned to Sam’s room, now fully naked. He was sure to appear before the man with his back turned, so he’d immediately find the words Dean had written. Castiel was curious to find out what the instructions would be.

The groan Sam made when he saw Dean’s note made Castiel tense in anticipation. When Sam manhandled him over to the table, and bent him over it, his heart started racing. And then Sam knelt down behind him and shoved his face between his cheeks. Castiel gasped loudly at the sudden invasion of Sam’s tongue into his hole, and blushed brightly at the hungry, wet sounds he was making as he licked Dean’s come out of his ass. 

Castiel shuddered and thrashed on the table, awash with pleasure from Sam’s tongue, and then let out a pitiful cry when it ended too soon. Sam drew away slowly while he was still licking his lips, and turned Castiel around. Castiel was a shuddery mess, with his cock jutting up hard and wet between his thighs. 

“What did Dean write?”

“‘Eat me,’” Sam said with a smile. Castiel couldn’t help a small laugh at that. “Now come here. I got something else for Dean.”

This time, when Castiel appeared in Dean’s room, he knew what Sam had written on him, because he’d written it on Castiel’s stomach, right above the elastic band of the tiny red silk panties. The note said: “Candy Inside,” with a thickly inked arrow pointing to Castiel’s groin.

Castiel was squirming fitfully as Dean approached him, an aroused and excited look in Dean’s eyes. Dean moved his hands over the panties, reverentially, biting his lower lip to hold back a low moan in his throat. He cupped the bulge of Castiel’s cock in the front gently, massaging and squeezing it to make Castiel gasp and pant.

Finally, slowly peeling down the delicate silk, Dean started tugging the panties down, and then, with a short laugh, realized why Castiel had been squirming so much, and why the note had promised candy.

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked, teasing at the tip of Castiel’s cock from which protruded the head of a lollipop, the stem of it disappearing into the hole of Castiel’s cock. Underneath the hard candy, Castiel beaded precum, oozing out past the stem being used as a sound.

“No,” Castiel said breathily as Dean first teased at the candy, and then started licking it, making the stem move around inside. Keeping his eyes locked with Castiel’s, he sucked the candy into his mouth and twisted it around with his tongue. Slowly, he started pulling it out.

Castiel remained as still as he could, but as the lollipop started moving around inside his cock, twisting and pulling along his urethra, he couldn’t help but squirm and moan and cry out gently while Dean teased him.

When Dean finally pulled the lollipop free, it was followed by a spurt of come, pulsing all over Dean’s face before Castiel slumped to his knees, leaving his cock to spill the rest over his thighs and the silky panties.

“So sweet,” Dean said, around his mouthful of candy and come. “I’ll have to think of something good for Sammy.”

Castiel could barely move when Dean was finished preparing him for Sam, doing the last touches by scrawling something on his back with the sharpie. He’d been given instructions to appear on Sam’s bed, with his back to him, on his hands and knees. Castiel complied, and when he appeared, before he even saw Sam, he heard the man’s eager, stuttered groan.

Dean had tied him up with long, white rope. His arms where bound, elbow to wrist in front of him, and his legs where bound ankle to knee. More rope bound his ankles to his thighs, so he couldn’t unbend, forcing him onto his knees. A final length of rope was gagged into his mouth, wrapped around his head, with the excess dangling down his back, like reins. He didn’t know it, but on the small of his back it said, in big, bold letters; “Ride ‘im, cowboy!”

Sam approached, barely able to contain himself, and reached first for the reigns, so he could tug Castiel’s head back. Sam leaned over Castiel’s arched spine and kissed his lips, sucking on them as best he could with the rope in the way. When Castiel was dazed from the kiss, Sam slid inside him in one, quick thrust, and as Dean had suggested, rode him.

When Sam was finished, he slowly and carefully undid the ropes, marveling as the reddened rope burns faded away immediately. He rubbed where they’d been anyway, getting an appreciative murmur from Castiel.

“One last gift for Dean, OK?” he whispered.

Castiel appeared back in Dean’s room in Fitchburg with Sam in his arms. The larger man looked comical with his legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist, and the angel holding him firmly by the butt. Dean laughed, but welcomed them both into his bed, where they had one last affectionate tumble, and then went soundly to sleep.


End file.
